Reminiscing
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: The Regulars reminscince about their love lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminiscing**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Fuji looked at his young wife in front of him, playing with the orphans with joy, lovingly. Call him a lovesick fool, but he just loved her. She was his everything.

He could still remember how the two of them had met. He had been vacationing in Okinawa when he saw her playing with some neighborhood children on the beach. She had looked so joyful, so pure and innocent, so loving. So imagine his shock when he found out she was actually one of the most powerful political figures, being the head of Japan despite her young age of fifteen. And that she was the most foremost advocate of peace and Japan's most beloved idol?

Yet despite all this power and fame, she had still remained untainted. She treated everyone equally and welcomed them in with a compassionate and accepting heart. She was wise beyond her years and always looked at the world optimistically, but still realistically. She was, through and through, a beyond beautiful person, both on the outside and inside.

But she always hid her emotions. She was a completely selfless person and never liked to trouble others. So, she never showed any emotions and instead, just smiled softly all the time, even if she was in pain. But Fuji had seen through that, since he often did the exact same thing. He had managed to break through that façade and get her to open up more. Now, the two shared each and every emotion together.

Fuji could also remember their first kiss. It had been a beautiful evening with the moon shining down brightly on the two of them and the waves tickling their feet gently. She had looked so heavenly in the moonlight, hair blowing gently, eyes soft, and a serene smile on her face as she enjoyed the night breeze. At that moment, Fuji had been so mesmerized by her beauty, by her lovely nature and personality, and by **her** that he knew it was the right moment to tell how he felt about her. And he was delighted when she told him she felt the same way about her. So delighted, he kissed her. Straight on the lips, passionately.

Now, in the present time, Fuji smiled a genuine smile at his wife. Sure, they had taken a while to get married, even longer than Ryoma and Sakuno, but now, he was happier than ever with the knowledge that the woman he loved was by his side.

"Shysuke? Are you thinking of something?"

Fuji smiled, before gently kissing his wife.

"Of us, Sakura."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma and Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's sleeping figure next to him. He had actually been able to wake up before her.

Smiling as he saw her face pout in her sleep, he gently kissed her on the cheek before getting up. Her might as well let her sleep in a little. Besides, since he was up, he might as well start practicing tennis.

While getting dressed, Ryoma thought about their wedding. It had not been a particularly big one, even though he could very well afford one since he was a world famous tennis player. But, both he and Sakuno had wanted a small, private one, inviting only the sempai-tachi and their families.

Ryoma could remember Kikumura sobbing in the front row, "Ochibi is all grown up now," while his wife, Satsuki was shouting, "If you ever hurt Sakuno-chan, I will hunt you down to the end of the earth and kill you!"

Now, he sweat dropped as he did then at the mere memory of it. Satsuki was too energetic for her own good. Much like Eji. He could still remember the numerous times he had almost died because of her claiming that he was molesting Sakuno-chan with Eji nodding besides her.

Back to the wedding. Next to Satsuki and Eji had been the couple that was their polar opposite: Tezuka and Keiko.

Now, everyone had been surprised when Tezuka married Keiko. But then again, it was pretty obvious that the two were meant for each other. Both were seemingly cold and rigid, but were in reality, nice people in their own strange fashion. At his wedding, Keiko and Tezuka had the unfortunate task of controlling hyperactive people, namely Eji and Momo, though An took care of that more.

As for Momo and his wife, An, they had sat behind Eji and Satsuki. Momo had been a little quieter since An kept on reprimanding him on his noise.

Next to those two had been Oishi, who wasn't involved in a relationship because he still hadn't found the right girl for him. But he had still been enthusiastic that his kohai was getting married and he didn't mind being a bachelor.

On the other side had been Sakura and Fuji, the couple awarded "Most Beautiful Twosome." And that they were, always, even in the way they acted and treated each other. Eji said he could not figure out how a sadist of a person like Fuji had gotten a kind girl like Sakura. But then again, he did not know that Sakura was a bit…sadistic too, so they matched each other perfectly.

Kaidoh and his wife Tomo had sat quietly behind Sakura and Fuji. They were the real surprise couple. One was noisy while the other was just scary. But, they still got along great and loved each other very much.

Inui though had also remained single. He had said he wasn't interested in any type of relationship and just wanted to gather data. Typical Inui.

And then, when Sakuno had come down the aisle, Ryoma had felt his heart almost stop. She had looked like an angel in her pure white wedding gown with a serene smile on her face. She had had a cute blush, the same blush that made her Sakuno. Her engagement ring shone brightly, the light reflecting off of it. And then, when she had said, "yes" at the alter, Ryoma had thought that his heart would burst with joy at that simple word.

Ryoma finished changing in the present. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Instantly, he knew who it was. Who else smelled so good or was his wife? Only one girl was and that was…

"Mou, you didn't wake me up, Ryoma!"

"Gomen, gomen, Sakuno."

Echizen Ryoma loved tennis, but he loved his wife more.


	3. Chapter 3

Keiko and Tezuka

Tezuka entered the living room after a long training session of tennis. There, he noticed his wife Keiko napping peacefully on the couch, brown hair spread messily around her oval face.

Tezuka gave a rare smile when he saw his wife in such a state. She was normally so tidy and rigid. It was only once in a blue moon that he saw Keiko in such a state of relaxation.

Tezuka took off his jacket and gently covered Keiko in it. She stirred just a little, but didn't wake up.

Sitting down besides her, Tezuka thought back to when they had first had met. He had been in Munich, Germany. He had still been in recovery and she had been a part-time nurse assigned to him. Right from the start, he had known there was something different about Keiko. She was not squealy or shy. She was not deceitful or anything like that. She was straightforward, blunt, serious, and reserved. She was truthful all the times, no matter how hurtful it was. She held herself with an air of dignity always and was not clingy, ever.

Tezuka had first started to become attracted to the serious-eyed girl when he saw more and more of how different she was from other girls. She did not care about clothing and wore simple comfortable clothing that was modest, so unlike the low cut shirts and short skirts female fans always wore around his presence.

One of the features that had impressed him the most was the dignity and maturity Keiko conducted herself with. She was quiet and scarcely talked, but what she said was always meaningful. She was also wonderful when it came to understanding a person's emotional needs. She could tell when someone wanted to be left alone or were lonely. Then, she always knew how to do just so.

Tezuka could remember when he had first arrived at the rehabilitation center that he had been homesick for Japan, even though he had hidden it as well as he could. But Keiko, immediately, from sight alone, had been able to tell his true feelings. While she had examined his arm, Keiko had stated, "You're homesick, right?"

Tezuka had been, to say the least, shocked. How could she have figured that out? And so quickly?

Then, Keiko had said, "If you're homesick, just let it out. It's worst to keep it inside," never even breaking in the concentration she was examining his arm with.

Tezuka had just been shocked, and then his usual expression covered his face once more. After that, whenever he felt homesick or down, Tezuka always went to Keiko. She proved to be a great listener, something Tezuka needed in Munich during his long recovery. She also was an excellent tennis player and kept him in shape.

After a while, Tezuka asked Keiko out. She went and the date and it had been quiet, but Tezuka had felt comfortable in it. He never liked talking much anyway, unless it was about tennis. Luckily, Keiko also wasn't the type of person who did not go clothing shopping. She had once said to him that she already had all the clothes needed.

From that point on, the two went on dates constantly. Eventually, Tezuka had told Keiko how he felt and the two had shared their first kiss. Then, he had to leave for Japan once more. Before he left though, Keiko gave him her phone number.

Unbeknownst to the other Seigaku Regulars, Tezuka had kept in contact with Keiko. Then, the two were once more reunited when Keiko came to Seigaku as a student. After that, the two had attended college together and married afterwards.

Suddenly, Keiko woke up. Without even blinking like most do after sleeping, Keiko asked in a monotonous voice, "Why are you staring at me?"

Tezuka chuckled quietly to himself. To most, Keiko was a cold, unfeeling person, but to him, she was his most precious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Satsuki and Eji**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Eji panted hard as he tried to keep up with his girlfriend's rapid tennis. She was so good! And had this crazy stamina! How could she keep up her pace so well? She did acrobatic tennis as well, but so far, hasn't even broken a sweat.

That's probably because she's in the martial arts, basketball, tennis, soccer, and gymnastics club, Eji thought in his head as he tiredly returned another powerful serve.

The game was soon over, six games to nothing, with Eji's girlfriend winning.

"Eji, you're getting better! Yay! My Eji is getting better in tennis!" Satsuki, Eji's girlfriend, exclaimed happily, hugging Eji.

"Demo, you're still better than me! How do you have so much stamina, Sat-chan?" Eji whined, turning on his puppy eyes.

"That's because I work out a lot. Come on, I'll treat you to sushi at Kawamura's place!" Satsuki replied, grabbing Eji's arm.

"Honto ni? Yay!" Eji cheered, all disappointment lost in an instant.

As the two walked toward their destination teasing each other and joking, Eji thought back to when they had first met.

Satsuki had been a transfer student in Seigaku High. Even though they were now in college, she was still the same lovable person as ever. She was energetic and always had this charm that made you adore her no matter what. It worked on everyone, except maybe for Keiko, Tezuka's girlfriend. But Keiko was Keiko. She was the female counterpart of Tezuka, except even colder. She was scary!

Back to Satsuki. The two first had gotten to know each other on the street tennis courts. One day, Eji and Momo went there to play so tennis, and there, he had met Satsuki, who happened to be playing tennis with Sakura, Fuji's girlfriend. She had amazed him with her speed, stamina, and acrobatic plays. When he found out she did not specialize in tennis that only surprised him even more. Most tennis players would have to dedicate all their time in order to get to Satsuki's levels. Yet she was involved in four other extracurriculars other than tennis.

That day, he had also challenged Satsuki to a tennis match. It was the first time he was so overwhelmingly defeated, at six games to love, with Satsuki not even breaking a sweat. And then, she had not gloated, just said that she wanted to play him again with that cheerful smile of hers on her face.

Then, before leaving, Eji had asked for her phone number to contact her and ever since, even now, constantly contacted Satsuki. The extraordinary thing about Satsuki was that she was always friendly and happy to answer all her calls, saying once to Eji, "I like it when you call me!"

Most people thought Satsuki an annoying and hyperactive kid. Eji didn't think so. True, she was noisy at times, but hey, he was too. He loved her optimistic and happy personality. She was always friendly and even though easily worked up, she cooled down quickly too. Satsuki's smile was contagious and could lift anyone's spirit up no matter how down they were, especially his'.

"Eji? Are you listening to me?" Breaking out of his thoughts, Eji saw the curious face of Satsuki leaning in toward him.

"Nya, of course I was!"

"Okay then, tell me what I just said!"

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Eji no baka! Listen next time!"

At least, Eji thought as his girlfriend attempted to strangle him, I hope I get to see another one of Satsuki's smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oishi**

Work was over for the day and Oishi got in his car, started it, and went home. Once he got home, Oishi started cooking his dinner rice. Once he finished, he started prep work on the dishes. As he did that, Oishi thought about the other Regulars.

The majority of them were married. Ryoma was with Sakuno now, Tezuka was with Keiko, Eji was with Satsuki, Fuji was with Sakura, and Kaidoh was with Tomo. Finally, Momo, was with An. Only he, Taka, and Inui were not married.

To be truthful, he had been surprised when Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka, Momo, and Kaidoh all ended up marrying before him. He had thought that he would marry first out of all the Regulars. Well, maybe Momo would marry before him, but not Ryoma, Eji, Tezuka, or Kaidoh. Even now, he did not have a girlfriend.

Many times, Oishi had wondered why he couldn't dedicate himself to a girl in a relationship. There were plenty of women in his workspace who wanted to go out with him. He could easily go out with any girl he wanted, not that he was bragging. Maybe the reason he still could not find interest in a girl was because none could quite match up to a person he had met in his third year of high school.

Eyes clouding over with memories, Oishi stopped chopping the vegetables and the knife in his hand dropped out.

It was the third year of high school. Oishi was single, though his fan club was still as large and his popularity had risen even. However, he did not find interest in any of the girls. They were just…not right for him.

Then, Seigaku High had gotten a transfer student. Her name was Minori Yukina. From the time he had seen her for the first time, Oishi knew she was no ordinary girl.

Yukina had been truly unique. She had been blunt and truthful with her words at all times. True, at times she had been even cruel with her words, but that was because of her truthfulness. Oishi could still remember when Yukina and Satsuki had first met. They had immediately gotten into a spat and fought. At first, Oishi had panicked when Yukina and Satsuki first started physically fighting. Then, he had quickly found out something about Yukina. She was no weakling. Yukina actually was a master in kendo and other sword fighting techniques. He and Eji had been amazed when Yukina had actually been able to keep up with Satsuki in fighting; afterall, Satsuki had been a master of martial arts.

Then, she had furthered amazed him by her skill in tennis. However, what further amazed him was her unselfishness. No one ever had seen Yukina cry. The reason? She did not want to burden others with her feelings, so she always put on a façade of strength and toughness, refusing to cry.

When Oishi saw more and more of how strong Yukina was, not only physically, but mentally as well. That only caused him to fall more and more in love with her.

Somewhere halfway into the semester, Oishi asked Yukina out on a date. To his great surprise, she rejected him. Then she told him she was not an adulteress. It was at this point when Oishi found out Yukina already had a boyfriend named Akira.

He had been devastated. For a while, he could not look Yukina in the eye. Then, one day, his class went on a field trip and he and Yukina were stuck together. The entire time had been uncomfortable, with neither really talking to each other. On the last day however, he kissed Yukina. Right on the lips. After getting over her shock, Yukina pushed him away, slapped him, and ran away to her room.

After they returned to school, Yukina moved away.

Oishi jerked back to the present time as the timer on his rice cooked went off loudly. He noticed that the knife was now on the floor. Sighing, he bent over, picked it up, washed it, and commenced slicing.

Yukina…

Somewhere in Kyoto, a girl coughed.

"Is there something wrong, Yukina?"

Iye, betsuni anata,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Inui's Loveless Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Love. A strong affection for another (taken from the Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary). Something he didn't feel. Afterall, love was illogical, unpredictable, and Inui Sadaharu did not like illogical and unpredictable things. He liked to be in control of himself and was always rational. Love was not rational. Inui did not like irrationality.

Love in tennis meant zero. That meant how much love meant; it was nothing. Inui did not understand why all his fellow Regulars, except for Oishi and Taka. Even Tezuka, the Ice King, had fallen in love with a girl.

To Inui, love was worthless. He cared only about gathering data and rational things. Love was not something that was needed in life.

Love did not exist in Inui's life. It was a weakness, something that made people lose their common sense. For example, Echizen. After he had gotten together with Ryuzaki in high school, every time a boy would come near his girlfriend, he would become more vicious and deadly with his tennis, losing control of his feelings. Then, Oishi. While he wasn't married nor involved in any female relationships at the moment (a wise choice in Inui's opinion), in high school, after Yukina rejected him, he had shut himself from the world and his tennis had slipped. All because of love.

Inui would not be like that. He would not let something like love make him weak. Afterall, it had, once in middle school. The only thing was that no one had known about it. His first love and weakness.

Her name was Hikari. Todema Hikari. She had been his Chemistry partner and an incredibly talented violin player. Inui remembered vividly that she had been a kind and quiet person, speaking rarely. Like him, she had worn glasses as well, though hers had been oval and did not hide the color of her eyes; they had been brown.

Not only had Hikari been smart, she also had been quite the athlete. In tennis, she was an even match for Inui and was one of the star players on the girl's tennis, basketball, and soccer team, despite being only a first year. She had always believed in fair play, something Inui had learned to always have after she died.

Inui, after getting to know her better and better, had started to have feelings for Hikari. However, one night, one rainy, lonely night, Hikari died in a car accident. Gone. Like that.

After her death, Inui had been devastated, however much he had not shown it. The next day, he had been planning to confess to Hikari, but instead, she had died.

It was at that point when Inui stopped believing in love. Love would only lead to tragedy and death. It was a weakness, one that impeded people. Love was worthless.

Even now, Inui still thought like that. He did not think based on emotions. He thought based on facts and his precious data. To him, love was just a word in the dictionary and a term in tennis meaning zero. Nothing. Exactly what love was worth.

Yet sometimes, just sometimes, Inui wondered what it would be like to fall in love again. To feel the yearning to have that special person to be next to you, smiling warmly at you. But always, he would chase that wistful, weak-as-a-wisp-of-a-cloud thought away with Hikari's memory and reality. Love did not exist in the real world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaidoh and Tomo **

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Oftentimes, Kaidoh Kaoru wondered why he had married Osakada Tomoka. She was loud, obnoxious, and oftentimes, just plain annoying. Sometimes, she was even a bit obsessive (cough, cough Ryoma-sama).

On the other hand, Kaidoh was quiet and considered by many scary. He and Tomo were Yin and Yang to each other, opposites. So how had two such different people wound up together?

High school…

Tomoka, a.k.a. Tomo-chan, was looking for her best friend Sakuno. She wanted to eat lunch with said girl so that they could talk about (obviously) Ryoma-sama and his recent match against Atobe of Hyotei.

"Sakuno-chan, where are you?" Tomo shouted. After she had searched almost the whole lunch period for her best friend, Tomo suddenly remembered Sakuno's favorite place; the sakura tree in the back of the school building.

However, as she approached the said tree, Tomo saw something that made her blood run cold and cause shock, confusion, and hurt.

Under the sakura tree, Sakuno and Ryoma were kissing rather passionately. It was as if they were the only two people that existed.

Tomo started to feel tears gather in her eyes as her best friend and crush broke away, smiling lovingly at each other. Tears of hurt, heartbreak, betrayal, and shame. Turning away, Tomo ran as fast as she could away from the scene, tears flying and showering the ground with liquid grief.

_Ryoma-sama…and Sakuno-chan are together? And Sakuno never told me? That backstabbing bitch!_ Tomo thought as she cried bitterly under a maple tree. _Why didn't Sakuno-chan tell me? I'm her best friend! Best friends are not supposed to keep secrets from each other!_

"Oi, you're sitting on my lunch spot, girl. Move," a voice hissed commandingly. Turning a tear-streaked face to face the person behind her, Tomo saw the figure of Kaoru Kaidoh towering above her drawn in figure.

"No," Tomo responded stubbornly.

"Kaidoh felt a vein twitch. Hissing, he repeated in a menacing voice, "Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

Kaidoh gave another hiss of frustration. Goddamm it, why couldn't this girl move? Then, he noticed for the first times her tear-streaked face. Had she just been crying?

"Oi, girl, why were you crying?"

As soon as Kaidoh asked, Tomo vividly remembered the scene of Ryoma and Sakuno kissing. Tears started forming again and Tomo brought her legs close to her chest, crying as she buried her face into her knees.

"O-oi." Kaidoh was confused. Why was she crying suddenly? Girls were weird.

"Ryoma-sama was kissing Sakuno-chan," Tomo quietly answered, as if she knew of Kaidoh's confusion as to her reason for suddenly crying.

Kaidoh remembered who the girl was as soon as she mentioned "Ryoma-sama." She was Ryuzaki's best friend, the loud cheerleader who shouted and screamed at the top of her lungs at every one of their tennis matches, especially for their resident tennis prodigy. No wonder she was so upset; she just saw her idol and best friend kissing.

"Oi, calm down," Kaidoh said in a gruff voice, attempting to calm down the sobbing girl.

By the time the lunch period was over, Tomo was much calmer, having stopped crying at last. "Arigatou," she quietly said, thanking Kaidoh.

"Fwshu. Girl, what's your name?"

"Tomoka. Osakada Tomoka."

After that incident, the two started being together more and more frequently. Eventually, they started dating and after college, married.

So why had Kaidoh Kaoru married the loud and obnoxious Tomoka? Only love knew the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ann and Momo**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Momo looked at his sleeping wife lovingly in a quiet moment of peace in their normally rowdy house. Ann was sleeping peacefully sleeping on the couch, something that you couldn't blame her on doing in the middle of the day, whatnot with their noisy conniving brats…err, lovely kids.

Momo could still remember vividly their first "date." It had been crazy, culminating with a tennis match that he and Kamio had lost against Echizen and Ibu.

The first time the two had truly gone out was during Momo's junior high school prom, right before graduation. It was at that point when he started seeing Ann as more than just "Tachibana's imouto," especially when he saw her in the gown she arrived in. In his eyes, Ann had looked like a goddess.

Then, he went to high school while Ann completed junior high school. He was in his second year when he found out Ann had decided to go, instead of Fudomine's high school, but Seigaku high. He had been stunned, and further stunned when he found out Ann's grades were so good, she too was in the second year just like him and in the same classes.

Because now they saw each other more, Momo started realizing even more how beautiful Ann was, not only on the outside, but on the inside too. And before he knew it, he had fallen in love. Major time. However, he was too shy, despite his usual outgoing personality, to ask Ann out on a date. Luckily, she took care of that. Ann asked him out of a date right before the end of second year.

After that, the two started dating and dating, and eventually, started going steady. Momo had Ann by his side at the high school prom as well and that night, he confessed his feelings to her, which, to his great joy, Ann returned.

The two separated briefly for college, but kept in constant contact with each other. At a party, they bumped into each other and their feelings for each other were rekindled, like the meeting was a match that lit the fire of their love and passion for each other.

Shortly after, the two married. It was a large rowdy event, just like Momo. All the Seigaku, Fudomine, Hyotei, Yamabuki, Rikkai Dai, and Rokkaku former-regulars had been invited. The celebrating went on late into the night and while everyone slept, the two slipped away on their honeymoon.

A year or so later, Ann became pregnant and their first child was born. Then, they had a pair of twins so after. Now, Ann was pregnant once more with a baby boy, according to the doctor. Momo, in the present, grinned to himself. Seemed like his wish for a large family of little Momo's and Ann's was coming true. And he got to see it fulfilled along side his lovely wife, Takeshi Ann. (Is that right?)


End file.
